Scatter
by Onyx17
Summary: A good sparkling-sitter is so hard to find. Though in Moonracer's case, it's more that it's hard to find a sparkling-sitter, period. Post 'Sugar and Spice'


_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

"Jazz!" The black and white saboteur spun on impulse at the elated exclamation of his name.

He quirked a grin as his visor fell onto the source, "Yo Moonracer" he then caught sight of the armful of wriggling bundles she was carrying. He forced a twitching smile, "Hehe, and of course the three precious sparklings" _More like the spawns of Unicron himself..._

The cyan femme looked immensely relieved, a tired grin in place, "You aren't busy are you?"

Jazz shrugged, "Nah, I was just headin' t'get some-" he cut himself off mid-sentence, visor suddenly brightening in vigilance, "…Why?"

Moonracer shifted her burdens with a nervous giggle, "Ugh…well, I just found out that I've got to head out on a last minute patrol"

…_.Oh, frag_

"And, umm, Skywarp's still away…so I kind of need someone to-Ah, ow! Hunny, that hurts Mommy's head" she winced as Sky High attempted to scale her helm, awkwardly grasping and securing him in her left arm; meanwhile, Afterburner dozed contentedly next to her spark while Skyblast paused in his movements to gaze curiously up at Jazz. The saboteur didn't miss the evil glint flickering in the demon-bots optics.

_Oh, slag no!_

"Ugh, s-sorry 'Racer! Love to help ya, but when I said that I wasn't busy, what I meant was…I ugh …am. You see I've got this…thing…that I've gotta do…um…" he trailed off, desperately scanning his processor for some kind of escape. He flicked his gaze upwards at the approaching sound of footsteps and a grin tore at his faceplates.

"Hey Prowl!" he called. The tactician mumbled a distracted greeting, optics trained on his datapad and intending to simply pass by the other two. He would have, had it not been for the hand suddenly gripping and turning him around. Jazz gazed at the datapad in apparent surprise.

"Oh no, Prowl! We've got a sudden unexpected mission?! What bad timing!" Jazz exclaimed aghast. The SIC merely stared at the saboteur in bewilderment.

"Jazz what do you-"

_Just play along, ok?! _Prowl paused at the peculiar frantic waves emanating from their bond and he knew Jazz well enough to know that it would be better for his own sanity to go along with whatever the saboteur was up to.

"Ummm….yes, we have a mission" he droned awkwardly.

"Well, sorry about that Moonracer!" the Porsche was grinning wildly and already turning himself and Prowl around to head in the direction the tactician had come from, "Maybe y'can find someone else!"

Only when the sliding door hissed shut behind them did Jazz hastily fill Prowl in. It took no more than a nanosecond before both mechs took off at full speed down the hall, spending the rest of the cycle hiding in their offices.

* * *

Moonracer gazed dejectedly in the direction the two lieutenants had gone.

"Well…it must be a pretty important mission if they're in that much of a rush" she mumbled to the chirping sparklings. With a sigh she trudged down the hall.

"Now, where am I going to find someone to sparkling-sit?" She hummed thoughtfully to herself, gently rocking the seekerlings who instinctively snuggled closer to her spark. Sky High had exerted all of his energy attempting to scale her helm and now dozed opposite his brother; meanwhile Skyblast remained obstinately awake, though was thankfully no longer edging to fly away. The sparkling clicked up at her quizzically.

Her optics suddenly brightened, "The rec-room! There's always at least a dozen bots in there, I'm bound to find someone who's not busy!" With a grin she ambled off down the hallway, footsteps reverberating in her wake until the door closed off behind her.

The hum of an electro-disrupter offlining buzzed as Mirage's frame slowly faded into view, expression nothing short of horrified.

_Ummm, Hound? _he spoke through their bond.

_What's up 'Raj?...You seem pretty, well, very nervous. _

_Oh, I am. Are you in the rec-room?_

_Yep, and I'm just about to wipe the floor with Smokescreen and Cliffjumper in poker! _Mirage rolled his optics.

_Well, I strongly suggest you get out of there. Now! _

_What? Why? _

_For your own safety._

_Is it serious? Or life threatening?_

_Not exactly but-_

_Well if it's nothing _that_ bad, I think I'll finish up my game here before-_

_Moonracer's looking for someone to sparkling-sit._

As anticipated, a concentrated silence followed this. Mirage waited, already making his own way back to their quarters. No way in the Pit was he taking any chances by dawdling in the hallway.

Finally, after less than a klik, the tracker responded, _I'm already out the door. Think I should've warned the rest of them?_

Mirage pondered before answering, _I believe the appropriate term is 'every mech for himself'?_

* * *

Smokescreen absently shuffled the deck of cards, having won the game since Hounds unanticipated forfeit.

"Why did Hound leave like that? He was about two moves away from winning" Cliffjumper pondered, taking a swig from his cube. Smokescreen shrugged.

"Maybe he was bluffing" Bluestreak offered. The other Datsun frowned and shook his head.

"Nah, I can spot a bluff from a mile away. My guess is that he was probably called out for a last minute patrol shift or something like that" he shrugged again, depositing the deck into his subspace.

"Yeah, that-" before Bluestreak could even begin his tirade, a positively petrified looking Bumblebee stumbled through the doorway, garnering the three bots' attention.

He rapidly cycled his intakes before yelling, "Code blue everyone! Code blue!"

The instant reaction was a room full of blank stares.

"Ugh…what's a code blue again?" Flareup muttered to Sunstreaker, who merely shrugged in response.

"Is that some kind of Decepticon…alert…thingy?" a partially inebriated Fireflight mumbled.

Seated across from the Aerialbot, Thundercracker gave him a deadpan stare over his datapad, "…No, I don't think so"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO CALM?! We have to get out of here!"

"Woah, calm down Bumblebee!" Trailbreaker patted the mini-bot on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, come on! It can't be that much of a big d-"

"Moonracer's looking for someone to sparkling-sit! I just passed Hound in the hallway and he told me! She's on her way here RIGHT NOW!" he cried, arms flailing.

The whole room froze as the words settled in, a deathly silence pooling around them. Only when the faraway, yet gradually approaching, jaunty footsteps and a feminine voice sounded did they all break into action.

"Out of my way!" Sunstreaker roared as he barrelled through the crowd and towards the exit, hauling a yelping Flareup after him.

"Slag! Slag! Slag!" Trailbreaker frantically jigged on the spot, darting his optics around the room for a big enough hiding spot. The mini-bots ran into the confines of a nearby closet while Smokescreen and Bluestreak dragged a stumbling Fireflight through the far exit. The rest either dashed for the doorway or darted inside, around or behind whatever hiding spot they could use.

"Brawn, get your foot out of my face!"

"Get your own hiding spot pipsqueak!"

"Frag off rotor-head! Not like I take up much space"

"Gah! Who just touched my aft?!"

"Skydive!"

"What?! I'm all the way across the room you-"

"Hey! Who's hand is that?!"

"Everyone shut it!" the hiss of a door sliding open sent the room into a tension filled silence; no one so much as venting their intakes or twitching a servo. The sound of shuffling pedes and muffled words were all they could pick up on.

"I can't see anything! Is it her?" Air Raid quietly hissed.

"Hold on, just let me…" Groove muttered as he manoeuvred around the sparse closet space.

"Ouch! Watch it!"

"Shhh! Ok, I can see…Nah, it's just Huffer"

"What?! Bumblebee better not've been screwing around with us" he growled.

"That doesn't seem like…Woah, hold it! Ah, there she is!"

* * *

Moonracer blinked as she poked her helm into the rec-room. Almost entirely empty. Weird….

She let a grin blossom, spotting the sole occupant; "Huffer!"

The mini-bot all but yelped at the sudden chirping of his name. He spun around, only to puff out and exasperated sigh at who it was.

"What do y-" he froze completely when he noticed what lay deceptively immobile in the femmes arms. He felt his optic twitch when he saw Skyblast stare deviously up at him.

"Could I ask you for a favour?" Moonracer grinned benignly.

…_.Oh, frag._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, I just…had to write this XD It came so clearly to me I couldn't resist!

In all seriousness though, could you imagine watching three babies…at the onetime…all of which can fly…one of which can teleport…not fun D: I don't know how Warp and Moon do it! Maybe the kids are better behaved with them and just terrorize everyone else….or something OwO;

Poor Huffer X'D


End file.
